How the Beauty & Beast came to be
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: She was his beauty and he her beast. They shouldn't be together. But if they had done what was expected, this wonderful thing would never have happened. This is the story of Christi Malfoy and Remus Lupin.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a repost of The Lion fell in Love with the Snake. I changed the title and the summary. My friend/beta/co-writer Ronnie T.C., helped me with the title and summary so please go and check out her stories and give her a shout out! Thank you chica!**

**A/N 2: Everything in bold italic is taken from the movies/books!**

**A/N 3: Disclaimer I DON'T own anything except for the character{s} you don't recognize! Please read and review!**

* * *

><p>"Lucius look after your sister this year. Be sure she stays safe and stays in line. Don't let her get into too much trouble." Abraxas Malfoy said to his son.<p>

"Yes, Father." The seventeen year old blond said.

"Good, and make sure she associates with the appropriate crowd and not filthy mudblood's or blood traitors."

The blond teen nods and looks over at his sister who looked quiet nervous. She was a first year and nervous about going to Hogwarts.

When they closer to the train they all stop when Abraxas and Felica stop and look at their children.

"You'll be alright sweetheart," Felica says to her eleven year old daughter.

"How can you be so sure?" she asks.

"Because you have your brother looking out for you." Abraxas says.

She sighs and nods hugging and kissing each of her parents before gathering her stuff along with her Siamese cat Yuki then heading onto the train.

"I mean it Lucius look after your sister this year." Abraxas said.

"I will Father. I'll keep an eye on her as best as I can."

"Good boy, now get going."

Lucius nods and gets on the train.

He goes and quickly changes into his robes making sure that his Prefect badge was securely in place.

Once the train gets moving he starts going through all the compartments he was responsible for and that included some of the first year compartments. He goes and looks in one and saw his sister sitting there alone with her nose stuck in her favorite book _Gone with the Wind_. The book was old and worn as she's read it countless times.

He pushes the door open and she doesn't even look up and he goes and pulls the book from her grasp.

"HEY!" she whines reaching for the book but with her brother being over six foot tall and she only being five foot three inches tall made a difference in her getting her book back from her brother.

"Give it back Lucius!" she demands reaching for the book.

"Come on Short Stuff reach for it!" he laughs holding it higher so that she can't reach it.

"Come on Lucius! Stop being a prat! Give me my bloody book!" she says.

"Then reach for it."

She just pouts and starts sniffling and sits back on the seat near tears. Lucius immediately changes his composure and attitude. He goes and sits next to her and hands her the book back.

"I'm sorry, I was just teasing you." He says pulling her close to him hugging her.

"You're such a prat!" she mutters.

"That's my job. I'm supposed to be a prat to you."

She rolls her blueish-grey eyes pushing him off.

"Don't you have Prefect duties?"

He smirks and shakes his head pushing her over and heading out of the compartment.

XXX

Walking into the castle all the first years are looking around 'ohh'ing and 'aww'ing at everything.

"_**Welcome to Hogwarts,**_ I am Professor McGonagall,_"_ a tall, rather severe-looking woman wearing glasses says, _**"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room."**_

She pauses for a moment looking at all the new students standing there watching her before she continues her speech.

"_**The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."**_

All the students start whispering and clamoring wondering about what house they'd be sorted into.

"_**The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarted yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."**_ McGonagall said.

"_**I will return when we are ready for you**__,"_ said McGonagall said. _**"Please wait quietly."**_ McGonagall said then walked into the Great Hall.

"Hello, I'm Lillian Evans or just Lily." A red haired girl said holding out her hand to Lucius' little sister.

"Christina Malfoy or just Christi." Lucius' little sister said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Lily said.

"You too." Christi said as McGonagall came back out.

"_**Move along now,"**_ came McGonagall's sharp voice. _**"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."**_

Everyone followed her into the Great Hall and Christi looks over and sees her brother and she smiles over him and he smiles brightly back over at her. They all stop at the front of the Hall and wait nervously.

"_**When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,"**_ instructed McGonagall.

They all nod and wait for their names to be called.

One by one they were called up. Christi smiled when her new friend got sorted into Gryffindor hoping that she got sorted there as well.

"Malfoy, Christina." Christi hears.

She takes a deep breath and heads up to the stool and takes a seat. She feels the hat be placed on her head.

"I see. You have courage, but as well as high intelligence! But you're also cunning and deceitful. You'd do anything to get your way. Very difficult." She heard the hat whisper in her ear.

Christi sits there chewing on her lip terrified.

"Well I'm going to put you in….." the Sorting hat said.


	2. Chapter 2

She couldn't believe it. Slytherin. She got put into Slytherin! She surely thought she would be placed into Ravenclaw or even Gryffindor but that stupid hat put her into Slytherin of all bloody houses. She looks over as the rest of the students are sorted. A greasy-haired looking boy comes over and sits next to her.

"Didn't get into the house you were thinking either?" he asks.

"Yea and I'm Christina Malfoy or just Christi."

"Severus Snape." He said introducing himself.

"Where were you hoping to get into?"

"Gryffindor with a friend. But I really wasn't all that surprised to be put here. My mum always says I'm Slytherin material. What about you?"

"Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I usually act before I think but I love reading books and learning new things."

The two start an animated conversation becoming quick friends. Lucius looks down at his sister and smiles when he sees her in an animated conversation with a fellow first year. She's laughing and giggling the entire time with the boy and he's laughing as well.

As soon as they finish dinner they all get up and Lucius slips into his Prefect mode.

"First years follow me!" he calls out.

"I wonder where our common room and dorms are." Lucius hears Severus say.

"Down in the dungeons. My brother is seventh year here and he's told me all about it. He said Professor Slughorn is our Head of House and Potions Professor. He's interesting according to my brother."

"Who's your brother?"

"Lucius Malfoy. He's also the Prefect for our house." She says.

"That's your brother?"

"Yup." She says as they reach the dungeons.

"This is Slytherin House, your home away from home for the next seven years. If there are any problems you can just come to me or Prefect Jillian Matthews or the Head Boy Andrew McMullan or Head Girl Abigail Summers." Lucius said.

All the first years nod as Lucius continues explaining everything and all of the rules.

Once that was done they all go in search for their rooms but Lucius stops his sister.

"Who was that?"

"Severus Snape, he's a new friend I guess. We were both hoping to get into a different house but hey it's what it is can't change it now but I'm gonna go and head to bed. I'm sleepy. Night big brother."

"Night Shortstop." He smirks hugging her and kissing the top of her head then sending her off to bed.

XXX

The next morning comes and Christi gets up and dresses quickly. She heads out into the common room and finds Severus and her older brother sitting down there chit chatting.

"Good morning Luke. Good morning Severus."

"Good morning Shortstop." Lucius said.

"Jerk." She smirks.

Severus just smirks and shakes his head at the two's banter.

"Are you two always like this?" he asks.

"Yep." They say.

"Alright you two, head to breakfast to get your timetables and then head to class."

They roll their eyes and they head down to breakfast and they spot Lily there.

They go right over to her and sit next to her.

"Hey Lily, how are you?" Christi asks.

"Good, how are you two?"

"Good, nervous for the first day?"

"Petrified."

"Same here." Severus and Christi said in unison.

Lily laughs and shakes her head.

They all head off their first class of the day which was Transfiguration for Severus and Christi and History of Magic for Lily.

Arriving in class Christi and Severus go and sit next to each other and pull their books out along with their quills, ink and parchment.

McGonagall walks in and starts the lesson right away. By the end of class Christi was sound asleep over her book making it look like she was reading her book.

"Miss. Malfoy wake up this instant!" snaps McGonagall.

Christi snaps awake and hits her head on her desk.

"Ouch." She whimpers rubbing her forehead.

"I will be informing your brother of this Miss. Malfoy."

She nods goes back to concentrating on her work.

Lunch eventually rolls around and Christi, Severus and Lily are all sitting there laughing together.

"You're brother is coming this way." Severus tells her.

She groans and pulls the hood up on her robes hoping to hide from her brother.

"Too late Christina Lyra Malfoy."

She groans pushes it down.

"Hi big brother!" she smiles innocently.

"Outside. Now." He says.

She groans and sighs getting up and following her brother.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking falling asleep in class!" he growls.

"I was tired! I barely slept last night!"

"That doesn't give you any excuse! I won't tell Mother or Father this but next time I will and let Father come here and deal with you himself." Lucius threatens.

"LUCIUS!" she cries out.

"Get back to lunch." He grunts then turns on his heel and sweeping off down the hallway.

She sights and runs her fingers through her mousy blonde hair. She goes back into the Great Hall and she picks at her lunch.

"Everything okay?" Severus asks.

"Yea, my brother is keeping this to himself but the next time it happens or I get into trouble he's telling our parents and letting our Father deal with me." She said softly.

Severus notices and frowns making a mental note to talk to her about it later.

XXX

That evening Christi and Severus were doing their Defense Against the Dark Arts and Herbology homework.

"So…about your Father dealing with you. What does that mean?" Severus asks.

She just shakes her head.

"You can tell me. I won't utter a word."

"Bad things. Bad things happen." She said with a light shudder.

"He hits you?" Severus asks.

"Worse. He uses one of the three Unforgivable Curses if I don't have the highest passing grade in my schooling or if I upset him enough."

"That's horrible."

"It's what Luke and I grew up with it." Christi says just above a whisper.

Severus nods and drops the subject as he could see it was upsetting her. They work in silence for a while before she gathers her belongings and heads up to bed bidding him a good night.

Severus sat there thinking about which three of the Unforgivable Curses the elder Malfoy uses on his daughter. He knew it couldn't be the killing curse, so it either had to be the Imperious or Cruciatus curse. He frowns. Neither was something you wanted casted upon you. One caused extreme pain the other made you a complete and utter slave to the person who put you under the curse.

He snorts. Maybe the rumors he was hearing about the Malfoy's being a perfect family weren't true from how Christi had been acting ever since her brother finished chewing her out for falling asleep in class. He would make sure she wouldn't fall asleep or get into trouble. He didn't want her getting into trouble at home and have one of the curses used on her when she didn't deserve it. He would do anything to protect Lily and Christi as they were good friends and three of them could laugh and joke about anything and none of them would get upset over it.

XXX

Next morning Severus heads down to the common and he finds Christi sitting down there reading a tattered book on the couch looking sleep deprived.

"You okay?" Severus asks.

"I'm okay I guess. Just didn't sleep much." She says.

"Something you want to talk about?"

Christi shakes her head sighing.

"Alright but hey I'll make sure you don't fall asleep at all today in classes."

"Thank you Severus," she says hugging him.

"You're welcome." He said.

She goes and gets ready for the day then comes down just as Lucius is walking in from his Prefect duties.

Christi snubs him she and Severus head out and to the Great Hall for lunch when they see Lily just getting there as well.

"Well hello you two. Christi you look terrible!" Lily gasps.

"Yea I know. I barely slept. I know if either of my parents saw me like this I would be yelled at as I'm not looking up to the 'Malfoy Standard'." explains Christi putting quotes around Malfoy Standard.

"Well you don't have to live up to anyone's standards but your own." Severus says.

"Not in my family. I have to live up to certain standards. I always have to look my best or I'm disgracing the Malfoy family name." she sighs.

Severus shook his head and sighed. "Listen Christi you're not disgracing anything and if they can't see that then they are the ones disgracing your family name. Now lets get you something to eat."

Lily smiles and hugs her long time friend.

"That was very sweet Sev." She said as they all sat down at a table.

Half way through eating the trio looks up at the sound of a high pitched laughter that made them all cringe and look over and see Lucius and his girlfriend, Narcissa Black, coming in. She was a sixth year Slytherin.

"Shite!" Christi said pulling up her hood knowing that if Lucius saw that she just quickly ran a brush through her hair that morning he would surely rat her out.

"What's the matter?" Lily asks.

"If my brother just sees that I quickly ran a brush through my hair he's going to be piss-mad." She said then muttered a quick spell that would tame her slightly frizzy hair as it was extremely humid out as it was bound to rain that day.

Once she knew that her hair was tame she pushes the hood down and pulls the elastic hair tie off of her wrist and ties her hair back as they had Potions with Lily right after breakfast so she was just getting it out of her face now.

"Please kill me! I had to deal with that all summer! Next year after she graduates she becomes dear older sister-in-law! Merlin knows who I've been arranged to." She groans.

"What do you mean?" Lily asks.

"In the Wizarding World all pure-blood families arrange their child or children's marriages. My brother was arranged to Narcissa Black so for me I just might get stuck with Sirius Black. Annoying git he is."

"You can't marry for love?" Lily asks.

Christi scoffs.

"Not with pure-blood families, it's you either marry who you're told to or you get disowned."

Lily sits there shocked.

"Wow."

"Yup." She sighs as the bell rings.

"Come on we need to get potions."

The trio gets up and heads out then down to the dungeons for potions with each other.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for shortness of the chapter but i found that it was good place to end it of where i ended it! thanks for reading! please read and review!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>All the students were hustling around to get ready to head home for the holidays and they were all highly excited. All the students were piling onto the train and Christi, Severus and Lily were all in one compartment together talking. Christi's cat was in her lap sleeping while the trio talked.<p>

"So you excited to be going home?" Lily asks.

"I guess. Christmas Eve there's this huge ball party my parents put on every year."

"Sounds exciting." Severus says.

"Ha! Not even! It's extremely boring. I have to wear a dress with an extremely tight bodice and a huge hoop skirt. I have to mingle the entire time." She says.

"Wow." Lily says.

"Yup, all the joys of being a pure-blood." She says rolling her blueish-grey eyes.

XXX

**§Christmas Eve§**

Christi was walking through the party mingling with quite a few of the guests when she spots Severus there with his mother. She smiles and goes over and hugs him.

"You didn't tell me you were going to be here!" she says happily.

"Last minute invitation." He says.

She smiles and they start an animated conversation laughing and cracking jokes.

He offers her his arm like a true gentleman and she graciously takes it and they starts walking around talking about what had happened since they left the station when they got back to London.

"Christina!" calls Felica.

Christi sighs and rolls her eyes as they find her mother in the crowd. She looks and sees Walburga Black and she had her son Sirius with her who looked disgruntled at having to be there.

"Yes Mother?"

"Sweetheart this is a private matter, your friend needs to go." Felica says.

She nods and looks at Severus.

"I'll find you as soon as we're done."

He nods and gives a respectful bow then goes to find his mother.

"Sweetie, this is Walburga Black and her son Sirius."

"Pleasure to meet you." She says with a curtsy and polite smile.

"Very well mannered young lady." Walburga compliments.

"Thank you. Children we have some exciting news for you." Felica says.

"What is it?" grunts Sirius.

"You two will be married at the end of your seventh year." Felica says smiling brightly.

"WHAT!" Christi screeches.

"Christina Lyra Malfoy! That is not how a young lady acts!" Her mother scolds.

Walburga gives her a hard look frowning.

"What exactly is wrong with my son?" Walburga asks.

"He's an annoying prat and looks like he hasn't had a hair cut since Merlin knows when and he acts like he is three instead of eleven and he's always goofing off in school. He's clearly still highly immature and will always be. Now if you excuse me." She said then turned on her heel and left.

She found Severus outside and she goes over to him.

"I was right. Bloody hell was I right about the arranged marriage."

"What to Black?" he asks.

"Yea. After seventh year it's happening. Merlin I don't want that."

Severus didn't know what to say but just to hug her.

She smiles and hugs her friend back.

Christi looks over and sees her brother and Narcissa coming outside.

"Merlin." She mutters under her breath.

She could hear Narcissa's highly annoying giggle and Lucius chuckling.

"He's lucky that he's absolutely in love with the girl he's forcing to marry. It just makes me piss mad. I want that. I want to marry for love. They love each other. I'm pretty sure that if that will never happen with me."

"Who knows you might find love with Black one day." He says.

Christi smiles and says, "You're really sweet Severus. Thank you."

He smiles and nods.

The rest of the evening goes on deathly slowly for Christi. She was spending most of the time talking to Severus.

After everyone leaves Christi goes and changes into sweatpants and a long tee shirt that she usually sleeps in. Just as she was crawling into bed one of the five house-elves comes into her room.

"Young Mistress, your father would like to see you in the study." The timid elf said.

She sighs and gets up then heads to the study knowing what was going to transpire as it was about her actions at the party. She walks up to the door and knocks.

"Get in here." Was the response.

She opens the door and walks in.

"Your behavior was highly unacceptable tonight. Insulting Walburga's boy. What were you thinking?"

"I was just speaking the truth! I don't want to marry him! He's an annoying prat and looks like he hasn't had a hair cut since Merlin knows when and he acts like he is three instead of eleven and he's always goofing off in school. He's clearly still highly immature and will always be."

"You will do as you're told."

"No." she retorts.

Abraxas growls and pulls out his wand and casts the Cruciatus Curse upon her.

She drops to the ground screaming in intense pain crying. He holds the curse on her for a while until he stops.

"Will you do as you're told?"

She nods whimpering in pain on the floor still in tears.

"Good. Get out."

She slowly pushes herself to her feet and goes to her room and lies on her bed then breaks down sobbing. Yuki comes and jumps up on her bed with her and rubs her face against her. Christi gently scratches her cat until she falls asleep in intense pain from the curse being used against her. She hated being a pure-blood sometimes it ruined her life and got her punished in extreme ways like with what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding an empty compartment far enough away where her friends wouldn't find her Christi slides in and shuts the door. She sits on the seat and curls in on herself. Ever since Christmas Eve her father had been trying to…persuade her into marrying Sirius at the end of their seventh year and she was in intense pain. Every muscle in her body ached from having the Cruciatus Curse used on her nearly daily. Most days he would beat the crap out of her with his walking stick.

She leans her head against the window and goes right to sleep. About an hour later she was woken up by someone opening the door and coming in. She looks up and sees Severus standing there.

"Hey, Lily and I have been looking for you." He says.

"I didn't want to be found." She says softly.

"Why not?" he asks.

She pulls the hood down on her sweater hiding most of her face and Severus gasps.

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" he asks.

"Ever since the party my father has been trying to…persuade me to marry Sirius when I graduate our seventh year and I keep refusing to. I don't want that." She sighs explain.

Severus snorts and he goes and gets Lily. When Lily gets into the compartment she gasps when she sees Christi's appearance.

"What happened?" she demands.

"My father. This is what happens in a majority of pureblood families when a child gets in to trouble and I am currently in a load of it."

"That's barbaric!" Lily says.

"It's how it goes."

"Well at least have Madam Pomfrey look you over when we get back to school."

"NO!" she says.

"Why?"

"I just can't. Lily, please don't say a word to anyone about this. I'll be fine. Please. Lily promise me you won't say a word."

Lily sighs and nods. She didn't like seeing either of her friends harmed but there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"Lily I'll be fine. I'm used to it. Ever since I was three its been happening. But then all it started out was spankings as I got older it turned into beatings and a whipping with his cane and curses being used. I'm fine. Lily please trust me on this."

"Alright fine but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

The arrive back at Hogwarts and then head into the castle for the start of term feast then they head to their dorms.

Christi slowly gets ready trying to keep her movements to a minimum to keep the pain down. She climbs into bed and hopes that the rest of the year goes by as slowly as possible as she doesn't want to go home. She didn't want to endure more beatings just to persuade her into marrying Sirius. She sighs and she goes right to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the shortness of the chapter i just kinda ran out of ideas and I've been really stressed lately so yea. Please read and review! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**¥Sixth Year¥**

Christi and her boyfriend of nearly two years Remus Lupin were walking to Double Potions together with his arm around her shoulders and he also carrying her bag. She had cornered all four of the Marauders one day when she caught them teasing Severus and gave them all a good ear bashing in which her mother would be proud of. After that she had taken Severus to the hospital wing to be checked out by Madam Pomfrey.

A few weeks after she had given them a good tongue lashing Remus had asked to speak with her and then he explained that he never taunted Severus and had tried numerous times to stop James and Sirius but they refused to listen. She didn't believe him at first but watched him whenever the Marauders would tease Severus she would see that he would just stand off to the side uncomfortably watching them.

After a while she began to believe him that he had nothing to do with the teasing of Severus. She had started talking to him slowly and in a few months they were dating. It had been that talk of the school and quite a scandal. Christi was thanking her lucky stars that Lucius was no longer at the school and that word didn't get to her parents or else she would be severely beaten and tortured.

After they arrive to class they go their separate ways after Remus hands her, her bag back. Christi goes and sits next to Severus smiling.

"Morning, Sev."

"Morning." He said shortly.

"Sev, come on. You still can't be mad at me."

When she and Remus had first started dating Severus had refused to speak to her for months until Lily finally smacked him and made him talk to her.

"I just have a bad feeling that something bad is going to happen today." He says then adds, "I'm worried about you."

"I'll be fine Remy and I have nearly the same schedule so I'll be fine."

"I know, I just can't help but worry." He said.

She smiles and hugs him as Slughorn walks into the room.

"Miss. Malfoy, you're needed in the Headmasters office. You're parents are here to speak to you about a very important matter."

"Yes, Professor."

"Don't go!" Severus whispers.

"I have to. I'll be fine."

"Please."

"I have to Sev. If anything happens I'll grasp my pendant and let you and Lily know. I promise."

He sighs nodding defeated watching as she gathers her belongings and heads to the Headmasters office.

XXX

She gets there and sees her father standing there furious.

"Mother, Father." She says greeting her parents.

"YOU'RE COURTING A HALF-BLOOD BEAST!" Abraxas hisses deadly.

She knew she had been caught and was in an immense amount of trouble.

"Yes, Father." She said softly.

"Have I taught you nothing! You only associate yourself with _**PUREBLOODS!**_Not some filthy half blood who's a beast no less! Even worse he's a Gryffindor! Disgusting! You will end it with him today!"

"No, Father please no!" she begs.

"You dare defy me girl!" he growls then wordlessly and wandlessly casts the silencing charm on her then he uses the Cruciatus Curse on her.

She drops to the ground silently screaming in pain and withering on the floor in tears.

He pulls it from her five minutes later along with the charm.

"Are you going to end it?" Felica growls.

"Yes." She says weakly.

"Good. We're done here. I expect to hear from Walburga soon hearing that you've ended it with that beast. Because if not you both can say good bye to your short lived lives."

"Yes sir." She says pulling herself to her feet.

He nods as he and Felica leave.

She rushes from the office then runs down to Black Lake and hides there sobbing grasping her snake pendant that hung on the chain concealed under her uniform alerting Severus and Lily to her needing them.

She pulls her knees to her chest and buries her face in her knees sobbing.

Fifteen minutes later she felt two pairs of arms wrapping around her.

"What happened?" demands Severus.

"They're making me end it with Remy. They're making me break up with him. I have to really hurt him make him practically hate me. I have to do it today or he'll kill us both. I have to do it to protect him but it means hurting him in the process. Merlin's beard I hate being a pure-blood."

"That's not fair!" Lily says.

"It's the way things are done." Severus says.

Lily just shoots him a look. She was still mad at him for calling her a mudblood last year and not to mention he wasn't helping the situation at hand.

"What are you going to do?" Lily asks.

"I have no choice but to hurt him." She says softly.

Severus nor Lily said anything but just held their mutual friend and let her cry as they gave her whatever support and comfort they could give.

The bell rang and it was then they all had lunch.

"Come on, let's go and get some lunch." Lily said softly.

Christi nods and gets up and the three walk in silence until Christi spots Remus coming toward them.

"Lily, ignore whatever I say. It's going to be hurtful but it needs to be. When I'm done stay here with him and I need you to promise me that when the time is right whether in a few hours or years you'll tell him why I acted the way I did. Promise me."

"Promise." She whispers as Remus greets them.

"Love, Lily, Severus."

She quickly slips into her perfect Malfoy persona then says, "What half blood?"

Remus was taken back.

"Christi?"

"What?"

"What's going on with you!"

"Nothing but we're over! Done! Finite Incantatem! Get out of my way and leave me alone Gryffindork! You're even lower than a mudblood!" she sneers then shoves past him with Severus quickly following her as she quickly ran off in tears while Lily stayed behind with Remus.

"Remy?" she asks softly, just above a whisper.

He just shakes his head and walks away really hurt by her words and actions after she said she would never act like a stuck pure-blood but she just proved to him that she was just like the rest of them.

XXX

Catching up to Christi Severus gently pulls her into his grasp and lets her cry into his chest as he was 6'1" and she was 5'3" ½ feet tall.

"He looked so hurt. I hate that I had to do that. I hate that I had hurt him like that. I hate myself, my family, everything about being a pure-blood!" she sobs.

Severus doesn't say anything but just let's her cry and rant.

After about forty-five minutes she calms down and her face is all red and puffy.

"You okay?" he asks.

"As okay as I can be."

"I'm so sorry you had to do that. It's not fair for you to do that."

She sighs and nods. They notice the time and they go and head to the Slytherin Common Room as they had free period.

"Go lie down and take a nap. I'll warm your pendant when we need to get to Care of Magical Creatures."

She nods then heads up to her dorm room and goes to bed for a little bit. Severus was worried. She had been extremely happy with Lupin but now she was miserable.

He started on some of his Potions homework then when he finishes that one he goes and starts on his Transfiguration homework.

A goes and sits by the fire and starts reading his book waiting for them to need to get to class. He pulls his sleeve back and looks at the time and sees they need to get going so he grabs the matching snake pendant he wore as well and warmed Christi's letting her know they need to head to class.

She comes down a moment later with her stuff and they head to class in silence.

They walk past Hagrid and he stops the duo.

"Miss. Malfoy, whats gotten in yer? You and Remus were just so 'appy yesterday what happened?" he asks.

She just shakes her head fighting tears and going to the meeting point Professor Kettleburn told them to meet for class at.

Severus goes and follows her quickly. He knew she was taking this really hard and she wasn't going to associate with anyone but himself and Lily.

Getting to where they were meeting up they sit o the far end of the area talking quietly and she reaching up to her face every once in a while and wiping tears off of her face. Everyone else comes up and the Marauders come up grouped together and they see Christi and Severus sitting on a log and see her crying.

"Why the bloody hell is she crying for! She's the one who turned out to be a vixen and cold hearted bitch like her entire family. I'm willing to bet she's turning into a Dark Witch, she is a Malfoy after all." James said.

"You know James, there are extenuating circumstances to what happened." Defends Lily.

"Oh yea what was that?" sneers Sirius now not wanting to be within an hundred foot radius of her.

Lily looks over at Remus and can see that its not the right time.

"I'll tell you _REMUS_ when the time is right. Right now it's not. I promised Christi I'd tell Remus when the time was right and it's not. Now back off of her and leave her and Severus alone." Lily orders.

"But…" James starts.

"No buts James Harry Potter! No buts!" she growls then goes and sits with her friends.

"Figures she'd side with Malfoy and Snivellus." Sirius says.

"Shut up Padfoot." James snorts.

XXX

"You okay Chrissie?" Lily asks using the nickname only she and Severus were allowed to call her.

"I guess." She sighs.

"It's going to be alright. Just keep your head held high." Severus tells her.

She smiles slightly then hugs her friends.

"I'd be lost without you guys." She says.

They smile and tell her that they would always be there for her no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for such a long delay. I just haven't had much inspiration for this story until I read through it and got an idea. I meant to post this chapter a long time ago but never did! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>A year had passed and now Christi, Severus, Lily and Marauders were all sitting in the graduation ceremony. Christi looks down at her left hand and sees the huge ring on her hand. Against his will Sirius proposed over the summer and she forcefully accepted. She knew they were going to be married soon and she despised it. They were listening to Dumbledore speak and she just wanted nothing more to do then graduate and get out of there. She was planning on disappearing for a while or just until her parents and the Black's to calm down with her running away.<p>

XXX

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Lily asks her friend during the feast.

"Yea, I'm going to Ireland for a while. I'm going to wait a while until I come back, just to be sure that all is clear." She said.

They nod and watch as her parents the Blacks converse and Sirius with his friends they just see Lucius standing around talking to a few people.

"I'm going to slip out now. I'm going down to Hogsmeade and Apparating home then to Dublin."

"Alright. Just keep in touch." Lily said hugging her.

"I will. You both better as well."

"Don't worry, we will." Severus said hugging her.

She hugs her friends good-bye before heading off and quickly making her way down to Hogsmeade. On her way down there she sees Remus standing at the spot where they had their first snog. She hopes to get passed him unnoticed but to no avail forgetting about his enhanced senses.

"Christi, stop." He said.

She sighs and stops.

"Remus, please. Don't do this. Please."

"No! I want to know why you said all that to me last year. Tell me."

She shakes her head in tears thankful that he couldn't see her tears as she had her back to him.

"Tell me!"

"I'm sorry. I can't." she said then continued on her way to small village.

Getting there she quickly Apparate's to Malfoy Manor and quickly packs all her bags telling the house-elves that they are not to speak a word to her parents or brother that she was ever there.

Once that is all done she quickly Apparate's to Dublin into a Wizarding community and then she goes and finds a flat and signs all the paper work under the name Aislin O'Leary. She goes and unpacks then she goes and gets some furniture from the local shop.

XXX

**£1979£**

Christi had been in Dublin for about a year living as Aislin O'Leary. She had written Severus and Lily often. Lily was happy to tell her that she and James had wed and were expecting a child together and Severus had inherited everything left to him by his mother and his maternal grandparents and was studying to be a Potions Master.

She was happy for her friends but she was miserable with her life as it was going. She wanted to be back in England with her friends and just be happy and have the life she wanted with Remus but she couldn't and she had to be in hiding.

It was mid September and she was lying on the couch reading her favorite book again. She didn't care of how many times she ever read it; it would always be her favorite book. She looks up as there was a knock on her door. She frowns as she kept to herself in the small Wizarding Community she was living in. She gets up and goes and answers the door and sees Remus and Sirius standing there.

"Malfoy!?" they asks.

"Uh hey." She says.

"This is where you've been hiding?" asks Remus.

"Yea, I left during the feast after graduation. I couldn't go through with that bloody contract. I wanted to live my life and not be tied down. I wanted to marry for love but I couldn't so I ran."

"Lily told me when we all went out to celebrate her and James' engagement. She told how your father threatened both of our lives and you did what you did to protect me." Remus said.

"I couldn't see that happen to you. I hate that I said all of that shite I said you. I've hated myself every day for it." She said softly.

"What do you mean?" Remus asks.

"Sirius, can you let us have some privacy please?"

"Sure, I'm going to go and finish my Auror rounds. Stay as long as you need to Moony."

He nods and they watch as Sirius leave and shuts the door behind him.

"Why'd you do it?" he asked.

"Because I was falling in love with you and…" she got cut off by him gently pulling her into his grasp and snogging her senseless.

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close to her as he wraps his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

"I've missed you so much." He said pulling back breathless.

"I've missed you too." She said leaning her forehead against his panting slightly.

"Why'd you leave? Why not go to the Ministry and report him?"

"I couldn't. I would much rather be known as a coward than snitch. I've probably been disowned anyway now so it doesn't matter. I didn't want to lose you though I had too. Sixth and Seventh year were the worst years at school for me even with Lily and Severus helping me. It was complete rubbish."

"Did you mean anything that you said to me sixth year?"

"What do you mean? Oh my gods! You think I meant everything that I said when I broke up with you to _protect _you then everything afterwards? How could you think so lowly of me! Remus I did what I did to protect you and to keep you away. I hated that I had to be the stereotypical pureblood."

Remus just shakes his head and lets go of her and backs away lacing his fingers behind his neck.

"Did you mean it."

"No." she snaps with tears of hurt, anger and sadness pricking at the corners of her eyes. She quickly blinks them away. She refused to let him see her cry she outright refused to let him see her cry.

Remus just snorts.

"I can take care of myself!"

"Damn it Remus I fell in love with you and it would have killed me to watch you be beaten half to death then have the killing curse used on you! My brother would have done it all and it would have been done to me afterwards! I was scared and I didn't want to lose you but I had to lose you in order to protect you! So I'm sorry for everything! I'm sorry for loving you! I'm sorry for everything!" she yells as the tears pour down her face despite her efforts not to let them fall.

Before he could respond a tiny boy comes out rubbing his eyes dragging a stuffed lion behind him.

"Mummy."

She goes over and scoops the small boy up into her arms.

"Have a nice nap Ares?"

"Yes."

"You hungry?" she asks.

He nods yawning.

"Okay let's go and get you something to eat."

She heads into the kitchen and goes into the icebox and grabs some carrots for him then sets him down at the table with the carrots then pours him a glass of milk.

"There you go buddy." She said running her fingers through his light brown hair.

Remus looked at the boy carefully.

"He's yours. I found out after we broke up. I sent him to live with my aunt. I begged my parents to let me see her over the summer. He stayed with her until I ran. I couldn't risk my parents finding out about him. They would've killed me and him right away. And Remus, before you ask, no he doesn't show signs of having lyncropothy." Explained Christi looking at her son then goes on to add, "His full name is Ares Remus-John Malfoy-Lupin."

Remus just stood there staring at the boy. He was a father? Panic started to set in. He could have infected his own child with the werewolf gene.

Christi just stood there watching his reaction nervous of what he was about to say or even do.

"Remus, say something please." She says.

"Does he have the werewolf gene!?" he blurts out.

"No, he doesn't show any signs of it. Though he does like his meat on the rare side and he gets a little antsy during the full moon but that's about it. He's perfectly fine though."

Remus nods and looks at the boy.

"He's really my son?"

"Yeah, he put me through hell with labor." She smirks.

Remus smirked lightly. His mother had said he had done the same thing to her. He could see so much of himself and Christi in the boy. He just stood there watching the small boy eating the carrots as Christi's Floo activated and someone stepped through and she looked up and saw that it was Lucius.

"Lucius…." She squeaks petrified.


End file.
